


Well, My Kind's Your Kind

by SargeantWoof



Series: An Equilateral Triangle [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Suspected Identity, The Science Classroom is a Safe Space, minor character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargeantWoof/pseuds/SargeantWoof
Summary: Though he may seem oblivious, Roger Harrington isn't stupid.
Relationships: Roger Harrington & Peter Parker, Roger Harrington & the Academic Decathlon Team
Series: An Equilateral Triangle [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 331





	Well, My Kind's Your Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a little gray area (where I can keep you safe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563215) by [DivineProjectZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/pseuds/DivineProjectZero). 



Roger Harrington wasn't stupid.

So when he heard whispers of Spiderman in the hall or saw glimpses of strange messages on certain students' phones, he kept quiet. He knew that there was more to life than science and math, and that on the highly possible, almost certain (but-still-there-could-be-absolutely-no-way) chance that he was teaching Spiderman, he was aware that they were dealing with more burdens than the average adult, let alone teenager, could handle.

There were certain things he let slip through the cracks, certain rules that he didn't enforce as strictly with various classes. He knew that the smart thing to do would've been to bring his suspicions to the police but - he couldn't.

Not only did he not want to, but he also couldn't stop thinking about the terrifying lurch of the elevator beneath him and the way that Spiderman had shown up, saving all their lives. If he went to the 'proper' authorities and turned over one of his students - he'd potentially be taking away a real-life hero from the streets of New York and also guaranteeing that no student would ever - ever - trust him again.

Instead, he kept his classroom as safe as possible and the Academic Decathlon team even safer, and the tiny core group of the truly suspicious students out of as much trouble as he could.

He kept the classroom that the nine of them studied in stocked with an always complete first aid kit, kept the murmurs of Spiderman to a minimum in his class, looked the other way when he entered the room once to find fifteen thin strands of spiderwebs spread out across the room like protective lasers from a movie.

He kept a certain student's Aunt's number saved in his phone, just in case, with his secondary guardian saved under hers. He had felt as though his suspicions were confirmed when he had seen Tony Stark listed on his forms but a small part of his mind had whispered _internship internship internship,_ and he had shoved it to the back of his head.

He knew that he was making choices that let a teenager (potentially) die in an attempt to fight crime. He knew.

But, he also knew that on days after Spiderman saved a life, certain students of his smiled brighter, laughed louder, and were more relaxed. They let themselves fall into better habits and seemed so happy to be alive. To strip them from that, and to crush one of their livelihoods seemed unspeakably cruel.

He was trying to be supportive and was doing it the only way he knew how, no matter the danger and consequences of his actions. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he held a fondness for the group of teenage criminals and enablers, though it wasn't the smartest decision.

Spiderman was out there, saving lives. He wasn't going to take a hero away from those who might need it most. He would continue on as he always had, keeping his classroom safe and familiar, a welcome ground for any superhero who needed it.

And, if he let it slide on more occasions than one when Peter Parker missed an assignment, well, that was his prerogative. He sure as hell wasn't going to argue with Spiderman, no matter how dumb his excuses were.

**Author's Note:**

> c'mon y'all - Mr. Harrington, he has _got_ to know
> 
> he's kind of like another proud parent


End file.
